Various Feelings
thumb|260px|Various Feelings - Meiko Various Feelings. Es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción Meiko nos cuenta como va a superarse a si misma con ayuda de FL-Chan y así llegar lejos. También habla sobre un mundo perfecto, en el cual solo hay felicidad. Intérprete: MEIKO Música: Shu-t Letra: Shu-t *Nicovideo *Youtube Curiosidades *Esta canción es conocida por ser la primera con la que Shu-T llega al salón de la fama en Nicovideo [1] *Al final de la canción se puede oir un pequeño fragmento de la canción LOLA del mismo autor [2] Letra Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku wiki Traducción por ProyectoVocaloid Kanji= 全てが幸せで・・・ この大空のように・・・ 大きく広がる・・・ Hello,LOLA. I sing the song which you should have sung. I tell your thought to everybody with this song. \'Various feelings\' ほんの少しでも 落ち着ける場所を 見つけられたなら 強くなれるかも この日一日を 大切に生きて 明日も楽しめば すてきな日が来るよ 全てが幸せで 全てが澄んだ場所で この大空のように 大きく広がる 希望と愛とが 生まれて大きくなってく 世界の全てを つつみこんでゆく 流した涙も 閉じ込めた傷も 明日の自分の 形に変わるよ 導く光を 見失わないで 確かな想いを 抱いて（いだいて） 今 放つ 全てが幸せで 全てが澄んだ景色 この虹色のように まぶしくきらめく 遠い空と夢 果てない力になる ふたつの想いを 重なり合わせて 全てが幸せで （全てが澄んだ場所で） この大空のように 大きく広がる 希望と愛とが （生まれて大きくなってく） 世界の全てを つつみこんでゆく |-| Romaji= Subete ga shiawasede Kono Oozora no yo ni oukiku hirogaru Hello, LOLA. I sing the song which you should have sung. I tell your thought to everybody with this song. \' Various feelings\' Honno sukoshidemo ochitsukeru basho Mitsuke raretanara tsuyoku nareru kamo kono ichinichi o taisetsu ni ikite Ashita mo tanoshimeba Sutekinahi ga kuru yo Subete ga shiawasede subete ga sunda basho de Kono oozora no you ni ookiku hirogaru Kibou to ai to ga Umarete okiku natte ku sekainosubete wo tsutsumikonde yuku Nagashita namida mo tojikometa kizu mo Ashita no jibun no katachi nikawaru yo Michibiku hikari o miushi na wanaide tashikana omoi o idaite ima hanatsu subete ga shiawasede subete ga sunda keshiki kono nijiiro no yo ni mabushiku kirameku Toi sora to yume hatenai chikara ni naru futatsu no omoi o kasanariawa sete subete ga shiawasede (subete ga sunda basho de) Kono oozora no yo ni ookiku hirogaru kibou to ai to ga (umarete okiku natte ku) Sekainosubete o tsutsumikonde yuku |-| Español= Donde todo es felicidad como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar Hola Lola. Yo cantaré esta canción que debería haber cantado. transmitiré sus pensamientos a todos con esta canción. 'Various feelings' (diversas sensaciones). Incluso si es un poco, un lugar cómodo Si lo pudiéramos encontrar, tal ves seamos más fuertes. Un día entre tantos, si lo viviera con respeto Si disfrutara el mañana. Hermosos días nos esperarán. Donde todo es felicidad y donde todo es puro como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar. La esperanza y el amor surgen y crecen. Todo en este mundo está envolviéndolos. Lágrimas y heridas cerradas en nuestro interior Se convertirán en nuestras formas del mañana. Una luz que dirige, no la vayas a perder Sólidos sentimientos apreciados y ahora se van. Donde todo es felicidad y una vista donde todo es puro como esta iridiscente brilla con gran fuerza Bajo un lejano cielo se convierte en un poder sin fin Dos sentimientos de hombres, superponiendo unos a otros. Donde todo es felicidad y un lugar donde todo es puro como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar La esperanza y el amor surgen y crecen. Todo en este mundo está envolviéndolos. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por MEIKO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama